fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SL!PC01 transcript
'Episode 1: Bright Ruby – Light of Fire ' It's dark night but a red light can be seen. There was house on fire. Little girl with brown hair is walking in the house scared and alone. She is looking around but she can’t find any exits and there is fire everywhere around her. She is crying. “Mum!” she cried. “Dad! Grandma! Someone please help me!” She couldn’t hear any reply. She started to run. “Mum! Dad! Grandma!” she kept yelling as she was running in the middle of fire. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was very scared. Suddenly the flames started coming closer. “No!” she yelled. “Please, someone help me!” Flames were closer and closer as girl looked at them scared... Brown haired teenager woke up startled and quickly sat in her bed. She looked around her room. Everything was as it should be. She left sigh of relief and slowly started to get up. She put on her slippers and walked to the window. She opened the curtains and gazed outside. “Why,” she whispered. “Why won’t the dreams leave me alone even after all those years?” She was still looking out from the window with very sad expression on her face. OPENING “I have to hurry,” said the voice which turned out to belong to white bunny-like creature with red eyes and red jewel. It was flying in the forest obviously lost with no idea where it is. “I have to find Emerald and Sapphire as well as my partner,” she flew out blindly hoping to find her friends. Meanwhile girl from earlier was in the kitchen making breakfast with smile on her face. “Good morning, Akari,” said someone behind her. Akari turned around. “Good morning, grandma,” she said still smiling. “Breakfast is just finished.” She then called: “Scarlett! Breakfast is ready!” “I coming!” said voice from upstairs. Akari put everything on table and meanwhile girl a little younger than her came in room. Her hair was same shade as Akari’s and it was put in two pony tails. She also had eyes same shade of brown-red as her older sister. “Good morning,” she said as she sat down. “You both slept well?” asked their grandma Kiara while they were eating. “Yes,” said Akari full of energy and Scarlett nodded. “Me too,” she said. “That’s great to hear,” said Kiara. You might wonder why Akari lied. Well that’s just how Himura Akari worked. When she was little she would often go to her grandmother and talk to her about her nightmares, however as time went on and Akari was growing up she realised how painful the memory is for her grandmother too and she also wanted to be strong for her younger sister. That’s why she stopped talking about it and always hid it all behind her happy smile. “Onee-chan, didn’t you say that you are meeting earlier with Midori-chan today?” asked Scarlett. Akari flinched as she wasn’t really listening to conversation and was slightly startled. “Something about watching her morning practice,” continued Scarlett. Akari just stared for a moment and then suddenly stood up. “Uh, you are right!” she cried. “That was today I completely forgot. And I even woke up earlier than I expected!” She looked at the clock. “If I hurry I can still be on time,” she said as she grabbed her bag yelled quick good-bye to Kiara and Scarlett and ran off. “Wait, onee-chan!” Scarlett called after her. She grabbed box that was left on the table and ran after her. “You forgot your lunch!” Kiara smiled as she watched her two granddaughters. “They are as energetic as ever,” said someone. It turned out to be white bear plush toy that was sitting on the couch. “You are right, Diamond,” Kiara said. At Nijihikari Middle School on volleyball court, school’s volleyball team was practicing. One of them was black haired girl with green eyes. Her name was Atsuikaze Midori and she was Akari’s best friend. At the stands Akari was sitting and watching their training. Girls are playing and the ball was currently on the side of Midori’s team. “Midori!” said one of the girls and passed ball to her. “I got it!” she said as she hit ball on the other side and girl failed to hit it and the ball touched the floor. “Go Midori!” Akari yelled as she clapped to her best friend. “Good work, Midori,” said the girl who passed the ball too Midori earlier. “You too, Kazue-sempai,” said Midori and two girls highed five each other. “Ok, team that’s it for today,” said Kazue. “You were great today,” said Akari as two girls were walking to their classroom, Midori had already changed in her school uniform. “Thanks,” Midori said. Two girls entered the classroom and sat on their seats next to each other. “So are we going to park after school?” asked Akari. “I’m sorry, I can’t today,” answered Midori. “How comes?” Akari asked surprised. “I have volleyball practice,” Midori said. “I thought you had it in the morning?” asked Akari surprised. “Yes, but we are having practices twice a day now. This year we have good chance to get in national tournament so Kazue-sempai is making us practice extra hard,” explained Midori. “Oh,” said Akari. “That’s really sounds like Nishimura-sempai.” Captain of volleyball team, Nishimura Kazue was taking volleyball very seriously, though Akari was sure that Midori would probably be same if she was captain, as the two were pair of volleyball obsessed girls. “Well I’ll go alone then,” she said. Bunny like creature that was flying in the forest earlier was now flying in the park hiding between trees and looking at people who were sitting and walking there. “There’s no sign of them,” she said she then suddenly started smelling the air. “That smells good!” she said and quickly flew in the direction from where the smell was coming from. It ended up being crepe stand. “This looks so delicious,” she said. “I want to eat some.” She then looked down and saw girl with brown hair buying crepes. As girl went away Ruby decided to follow her. After walking for some time girl sat under the tree and Ruby sat on branch above her. She knew that it was risky but she really wanted to eat something. After at all it was long since she had eaten something and she loved sweet things. And that crepe looked so delicious. When girl looked away she didn’t think. She quickly flew from branch, took bite from crepe and flew back on it. She was lucky and the girl didn’t notice her. However she stared at crepe. “Huh,” she said surprised. “It seems a little smaller.” She looked around. “Probably just imagining it she muttered and continued eating crepe. Ruby was chewing crepe happily. “This is so delicious,” she thought and looked down. Girl was looking for something in her bag. She knew she shouldn’t do that but crepe was so good. She flew there again and ate some crepe again however this time she wasn’t fast enough. “What the...” said the girl, who was in fact Akari, as she turned around and saw her. Before Ruby could move she already grabbed her and then looked from crepe to Ruby (who was still chewing piece of crepe) and then back to crepe. “My crepe was just eaten by a white plush rabbit,” girl finally said. “I’m not a plush rabbit!” complained Ruby who finally swallowed crepe. “I’m a fairy from Jewel Garden!” Only after she spoke those words she realised what she just did. “Uh, I shouldn’t have told you that,” she muttered nervously. “Emerald is going to be so mad...” Akari looked even more shocked. “Correction,” she then said. “My crepe was eaten by white talking rabbit who claims to be a fairy.” Ruby was moving her hands nervously. “Just forget it please! Pretend you never met me and that I never told you who I am.” Akari then looked at her. There were many things she could’ve asked little rabbit fairy. After all meeting creature like that isn’t everyday occurrence. However question Akari asked was: “Why did you eat my crepe?” Ruby looked down. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I was hungry and it looked so good.” Usually Akari would get really mad at someone who dared to steal her food, however as she looked at white fairy she just couldn’t get angry. “Just don’t do it again,” she said and finally smiled. “I’m Himura Akari,” she said. “What’s your name?” “I’m Ruby,” said the fairy. “And I wonder, could you please let me go now? You are holding me to tight, it hurts.” Only then Akari realised that she was still holding fairy. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said and quickly let go of her. Ruby then flew and sat down next to Akari. “So tell me,” Akari decided to finally ask. “What exactly are you? What are you doing here?” “Like I said I’m fairy from Jewel Garden which is part of Starlight Kingdom. I came here with my friends Emerald and Sapphire to find legendary warriors Pretty Cure,” told Ruby. “Pretty Cure?” asked Akari. “Legendary warriors? So they are like knights in armors fighting with swords?” Ruby shook her head. “I think it’s a bit different,” she said. “Pretty Cure is guardian of light that is born when girl makes connection with her fairy partner. Becoming partner to Pretty Cure is something most of fairies dream of...” Ruby said and then suddenly stopped. “What am I doing?!” she yelled. “I shouldn’t have told you any of this. Oh Emerald is going to kill me...” She looked at Akari. “Please forget all of this,” she said and flew away. “Wait!” Akari called after her but she was already gone. “That was weird,” Akari said. “If Midori was here she would probably completely freak out.” Man with long green hair was walking in the park and eating crepe. “People of this world make great food; I’ve got to give them credit for that,” he muttered with full mouth. He was looking around. Sunny day people just laying in grass. He had to admitted it sounded great. But sadly he had no time. “Ok I’ll just eat this and get to work then,” he said as he continued eating when a girl accidentally ran into him and his crepe fell on the floor. “Can’t you watch where you are walking?” he yelled at her. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” a girl said. “You are sorry?!? You just made me drop my crepe! Well I guess I can do the work then.” Girl stepped backward when he glared at her. He then stretched his hand and suddenly darkness started to come out of it. Girl tried to run away but she was too slow. Darkness went inside her and it seemed like it was trying to take something. Girl screamed and then darkness came out holding crystal which was dark yellow-green colour. Girl fell on the floor and didn’t move. “That’s not much,” muttered man as he looked at crystal. “It’s pretty weak. Well at least it’s enough for Kagewaru.” He fused crystal with dark ball he made appear and combination created monster. People in park noticed monster now and all began to run away. Akari who was walking around park hoping to find Ruby appeared at the place just as people were running from them. “What is going on here?” she asked herself completely confused as she watched monster. From the other side Ruby flew there. She was still thinking about girl she met earlier. For some reason she gave her strange feeling. She then noticed Kagewaru. “Oh no, they are already here,” she said as she saw it. As the monster started destroying the trees it noticed Ruby flying nearby and went after her. “Fairy from Jewel Garden,” muttered the man. “What is it doing here?” Meanwhile Ruby was running from Kagewaru who kept chasing her. It raised his arm and almost hit her. “Watch out!” Akari suddenly appeared there grabbed Ruby and jumped away with her. She was slightly to slow and Kagewaru hit her. She fell painfully on her arm. She touched it and it was a bit scratched but at the moment she didn’t care about that. “Are you ok?” she asked Ruby whom she was still holding in her hands. “Yes,” Ruby whispered and looked at Akari’s arm. “But you are hurt,” she said. “It’s nothing,” said Akari. “Why did you do that?” Akari smiled. “Isn’t it normal thing to do?” she asked. She then stood up and glared at Kagewaru. “How dare you destroying this park and trying to hurt people!” she yelled at him. “I don’t know who you are but there is nothing normal human can do against Kagewaru,” man said. “Kagewaru get them!” Kagewaru attacked them both and Akari held Ruby tightly when suddenly attack was stopped. Girl in yellow clothes with two blonde ponytails suddenly appeared in front of Akari and kicked monster which made him step back a few steps. “Are you two ok?” she asked Akari and Ruby. “Yes, thank you,” Akari said. Girl attacked monster again. “So you came, Cure Stella,” said Opun, green haired man who created monster. “I hope you are ready to lose this time.” Cure Stella ignored him and continued fighting Kagewaru. Akari was looking at her. “That’s amazing,” she said. “Is that what you were talking about earlier? Is that Pretty Cure?” “Yes,” Ruby said the girls then noticed brown bear with yellow eyes and jewel around her neck. “That’s Topaz!” Ruby said surprised. “I didn’t know that she became Pretty Cure’s partner.” The girl was still fighting. “She doesn’t look older than me,” Akari said. “And she is legendary warrior?” Ruby was looking at Akari wondering why didn’t she ran away yet. “You should get out of here,” she said. “No,” said Akari. “But...” Ruby started but they were interrupted as monster hit Cure Stella and she was thrown into a tree. “Stella!” yelled Topaz and flew towards her. Opun just laughed. “You are probably one of the weakest pretty cure in history. Getting down so fast?” “You lost against her before!” Topaz yelled. “Are you calling yourself weak then?” “Shut up, fairy!” he said. “Kagewaru, finish them!” “No!” yelled Akari and ran in front of them. “What are you doing? Run!” yelled Cure Stella. “You better listen to her. What can you do? You are just human with no powers. There is no way you can stop me,” laughed Opun. “I can’t believe you,” said Akari and glared at him. Ruby flew to her. “You destroyed everyone’s beautiful day and tried to hurt so many people. What do you get from this?” “I don’t believe that is any of your concern. Kagewaru!” order Opun. “What you are doing... This is unforgivable!” she yelled. At the moment red light appeared and surrounded Akari and Ruby. “What is that?” said Opun as he put hand in front of his eyes as light was to bright. “That light... It must mean that she is...” Topaz said as Stella looked at them surprised. Suddenly key on which was red jewel appeared from Akari and red jewel came from Ruby. “What is going on?” Akari asked. “This must mean that it has been you all along!” Ruby said excited. “Just touch the key!” Akari listened to the fairy and touched the key. She immediately knew what she had to do. “Pretty Cure! Inner Light Unlock!” she yelled. While saying that she put key in the jewel and turned it as if she was unlocking something. Red light appeared all around her and her clothes suddenly changed. She was now wearing short read skirt and red boots. Her hair also changed from brown to red and it became way longer. “Hotly burning light of sun, Cure Soleil!” she introduced herself. Cure Stella was looking at Soleil. “Cure Soleil,” she repeated. Akari was looking at heself surprised. “What just happened?” she asked confused. “You just became Pretty Cure,” Ruby said excited. “You are my partner?” Soleil was still confused. “I became Pretty Cure? Wait, so you are telling me that I have powers to fight this thing now?” Opun sighed. “So another one appeared. Get her, Kagewaru!” Kagewaru attacked her and Soleil fought back. She had no idea how comes she had that strength. ‘Pretty Cure’s power is amazing,’ she thought. After some kicking, dodging and punching, Soleil got Kagewaru on the ground. Meanwhile Cure Stella stood up again and she watched her. “So how can I destroy this thing?” Soleil asked Ruby. “Use your powers,” Ruby said. “My powers,” repeated Soleil. She then knew to do. “Pretty Cure Flaming Shoot!” she yelled. Fire appeared out of her hands and the moment this happened Soleil flinched. ‘Why fire?’ she thought ‘Why fire out of all things?’ She lost control of her attack and fire went in completely wrong direction. “Ha! That was complete miss. We might have a tie for worst Pretty Cure reward,” laughed Opun. Soleil was shaking as she watched fire. However then suddenly Cure Stella ran there and kicked Kagewaru directly into fire. Monster was purified and Cure Stella caught crystal that fell out. “Ah! Next time you won’t be so lucky,” said Opun as he teleported away. Cure Stella went to girl and put crystal back to her. It flew back into her body and girl started breathing again. She then looked at Soleil who finally stopped shaking and seemed to return to her normal cheerful self. “Thank you, Cure Stella,” she said and smiled. “We should thank you too,” said Topaz and she smiled too. “Now I wonder, could you explain what just happened?” asked Soleil looking at two fairies and Stella who suddenly seemed to become very shy. “I... I...” she started and then before Soleil could do anything cried: “I’m sorry!” and then suddenly ran away. “Stella wait!” Topaz called after her but girl was already gone. “Topaz,” Ruby said. Fairy turned back to Ruby. “I’m really sorry about that. I’ll talk to her!” She then flew after her. “Ok, I’m still totally confused,” said Akari as she turned back into her normal form. “Could you please explain what is going on?” she asked looking at Ruby. “Well, I don’t understand last part either but I can tell you more about Pretty Cure part,” Ruby said. ENDING Next episode preview: Akari: I’m still so surprised about what happened but if it’s to protect others I’m ready to fight. Ruby: Thank you, Akari! I can’t believe I didn’t realise you were my partner earlier. But remember to keep this a secret. Akari: I hope I’ll do better job at that than you. Ruby: You are right. I’m so lucky you are my partner or I don’t know what would Emerald do with me... Akari: So you said you came with two of your friends... Does that mean there are more Pretty Cure? Ruby: That’s right! Next episode: Hot Emerald – Light of Wind Ruby: I wonder who is going to be Emerald’s partner... Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Transcripts Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User: MoonlightRainbow